This invention relates to a caster device, and particularly to an improved front caster device for an infant stroller which is easy to assemble.
Infant strollers and the like are known in the art. Mostly, a pair of casters are pivotally attached to the spaced front legs of an infant stroller to facilitate directing the infant stroller when strolling.
A prior front caster device of an infant stroller, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, which includes a ground supporting wheel 6 (front wheel) being pivotally attached to a front leg 2 by means of a bracket 1 and a bushing 14. An axle 61 is mounted to the bracket 1 along a fixed transverse axis. The front wheel 6 is mounted to the axle 61 for rotation about the fixed axis, as shown in FIG. 2.
The bracket 1 has a pair of axially spaced sockets 10, 11 and a ring member 13 of the same inner diameter as the sockets 10, 11 and having a pair of opposed holes 130, 131 can be rotatably fitted between the sockets 10, 11. The housing 14 having a top flange 142 and a pair of opposed holes 140, 141 can be rotatably fitted into the sockets 10, 11 and ring member 13 wherein the holes 140, 141 in the bushing 14 can be adjusted to correspond with holes 130, 131 in the ring member 13 by slightly rotating the bushing 14 relative to the ring member 13 as the flange 142 of the bushing 14 rests on top of the socket 10.
A straight distal end of the front leg 2 having a pair of opposed holes 20, 21 is fitted into the bushing 14 wherein the holes 20, 21 in the leg 2 can be adjusted to correspond with holes 140, 141 in the bushing 14 as well as the holes 130, 131 in the ring member 13 by slightly rotating the leg 2 relative to the bushing 14. The ring member 13, the bushing 14 and the front leg 2 are held fixably among one another by means of a conventional revet 15.
It is found disadvantegous that said front caster device is uneconomical in manufacture and labor consuming in assembly.